LOVE HINA ULTRAMAN
by Adriana-Valkyrie
Summary: Keitaro made   a promise 15 years ago, but it was not the only promise he made that day, and now the doors to give consideration must fulfill another promise made   15 years or let the world be destroyed ... Love Hina Crossover and Ultraman


Well here again after my last medical exam and to see Love Hina and a series of Ultraman, I went through your mind an idea that might seem crazy to but decided to start, so I leave it to you see it and hopefully not be so hard on me, and well before clarification

Before you start ...

Written in italics are memories.  
>Written in bold indicates who is speaking or thinking.<br>The writing in "quotes" are thoughts or fantasies.  
>What is written in (parentheses) is said softly.<br>Now, enjoy the fic.

**LOVE HINA - ULTRA MAN **

As 13 years ago I promised a girl that I barely remember the faces that we would meet at the University of Tokyo, known as Todai. And then spend together the rest of our lives and be happy. But it was the only girl who made a promise, there was another one girl wearing white dress and red shoes.

Appeared out of nowhere after I saw ultraman program on television, and went out with some friends to play and joined us in our game, what most caught my curiosity is that she also liked ultraman as me and my friends, the end came a shooting star in the sky and each made a wish for the future after which everyone went home leaving me with the girl in red shoes.

**Child:** not going to make a wish  
><strong>Girl:<strong> What is your wish?  
><strong>Child:<strong> I promised a friend that when he grew up come to the University of Tokyo and we would then we would be happy forever ...  
><strong>Girl:<strong> is a nice wish ... but tell me if the land would be in danger even pursue that desire ...  
><strong>Child:<strong> clear ... that I made a promise ...  
><strong>Girl:<strong> Then you can make me a promise to me too?  
><strong>Child:<strong> Well -said doubting the brown haired boy- that promise?...  
><strong>Girl:<strong> Promise me that if the land becomes compromised, you will become in Ultraman and will protect the earth...  
><strong>Child:<strong> as Ultraman?  
><strong>Girl:<strong> yes ...  
><strong>Child:<strong> I do not know like ... okay ... I promise I will protect the land ...  
><strong>Girl:<strong> thanks Keitaro san

I was astonished at how he knew my name if it had said and was going to ask who he was but suddenly hear again the voice of Hanako calling me and when I turned the girl in red shoes was not only was this shooting star in the sky just as it looked and then went out of sight.

Time passed and as promised I tried to enter the University of Tokyo, and it was not the best nor the worst was when I finished high school prepared for college exams. Finally the day had arrived and was sure that would achieve my goal, or so I thought.

**EPISODE 1: THE PROMISE **

The day had begun and one of the many houses in the city of Tokyo, a young man named Keitaro Urashima had trouble sleeping, and with good reason since that day were the exams for the University of Tokyo for which it was preparing fervently.

When he had finished his preparations under goodbye to his mother who had a quick breakfast thing that Keitaro was used to, then take direction to the train station before heading to the city of Tokyo and the exam. The road to Tokyo station was relatively short and without much incident except for some guy who neighbors knowing what was wished him luck, which raised the esteem of the boy who was sure to achieve the much desired revenue.

Already in the train station was set Keitaro missing some 15 minutes to the train arrives to take him to Tokyo so I stopped to observe something in the station, noticing a new machine purikura had not seen the other times. Noting that he noticed the clock had some time before he reached his train so he decided to take a picture.

The machine had a multitude of funds the most familiar to brown, when suddenly I notice one that had not seen before, was the picture of a city and the background was Ultraman, Keitaro did not think twice and select the bottom, then doing a victory pose and say "Potato" is a photo bag which he left after a few minutes

**Keitaro:** Not bad, Keitaro said looking at the photo-someday I'll make a photo with the girl of my promise ...

This last was said aloud which was heard by a chestnut hair up and glasses that seem to have been there a long time ago, and apparently was looking to scowl. Keitaro then turned his face away and the chestnut gave no good spine.

This situation lasted for a while while the station was full of people as they apparently wanted to tackle it together, finally heard the noise of the train coming to the relief of Keitaro who turned his view by noting that the brown lenses still looking face "I'll kill you." Trying to put that aside Keitaro looked back toward the train which was already only 10 meters from the station.

"Well here I go ..."

Keitaro thought watching the approaching train but suddenly there was an earthquake did shake up the city, stopping the train. People at the station was swirling on safe areas to wait for the shaking ended, which happened after a few seconds.

Keitaro sighed with relief thinking that had only been a minor scare but suddenly I hear that people were screaming frightened looking to the opposite side from where the train was coming and could see, was a kind of gigantic beast with a reptilian-looking bumps as a antennas and large bulges like a spade in the back and tail.

People like to see some monster managed to run to the train and others in the opposite direction, while Keitaro stayed the tumult of people when he suddenly saw the monster on his way to town, fearing for the life of her mother who was working decided to leave the station and go to look though the train driver gave the order to board.

The brown so I doubt a little, from going to your test knowing that it could approve it and found the girl of promise, but also thought of his mother and sister Hanako and decided to let his chance to board the train and go to help their families.

When he reached the city, everything was chaos, the monster was destroying everything in its path apparently without an apparent goal. People on the other hand ran to the basement waiting for the monster was repelled by the army, and amid this confusion Keitaro was running towards the factory where his mom.

Upon arrival found that almost everyone in the factory had left the scene, and among them he found his mother who was surprised to see Keitaro there, but the latter said he had no time to explain that the important thing now Hanako was looking to find and seek shelter.

Keitaro well with his mother were in the direction of the grocery store where he worked Hanako, when they arrived they found the same confusion in the rest of the city. Keitaro told his mother to wait in the basement of a nearby house while searching for Hanako, which she made while Brown went to find his sister.

Inside the store several shelves Keitaro found lying on the ground due to the quake and some people trapped, Keitaro stopped to help as he could while searching for his sister which he found in the cellars under some boxes.

**Keitaro: **Hanako  
><strong>Hanako:<strong> Oni chan ... do you here?... should not be on your test?  
><strong>Keitaro: <strong>kidding ... that thing does not make it out of nowhere and is destroying the city and wanted to go and take a test, you and mom leaving them to fend for themselves ...  
><strong>Hanako:<strong> Oni sama ...

Brown's sister could not help blushing, while withdrawing Keitaro boxes that were trapped when Keitaro was withdrawing the final case, the roof of the store blew up and then reveal that the monster had chosen target where were.

Keitaro made efforts to remove the last box, which was heavier than the others, just before the monster threw a flare of his mouth. The chestnut barely had time to remove the box and then pull his sister and running away but could not prevent the monster burned part of his coat to protect Hanako.

Already in the streets Keitaro leave her sister at the ground and began rolling on the ground quickly to extinguish the flames while his sister could barely move because he injured his legs. But suddenly someone threw water even Keitaro was burning, chestnut turned his eyes to see where he came with that and he picked up a chestnut hair and round glasses.

**Keitaro:** but you are ...  
><strong>Girl:<strong> Do not waste your time, pick up your sister and go to a safe place ...

Keitaro did not repeat the order but did not understand the reasons for this unexpected help, but decided it was better for your sister and mother to safety. Keitaro So with the two girls went to the place where she was the mother of Keitaro and then start heading for somewhere safe.

The beast was attacking seemingly without an apparent goal, while Keitaro and his companions could not find a place to get to safety, they saw in the sky some military planes en route to attack the monster, but soon saw that his weapons could do nothing against the armor of the beast who was full of minor impacts without damage.

The aircraft attempted an attack but the monster again and throw some spikes bored of his arms projectiles finalizing the planes and then deflect missiles which landed near where they were Keitaro and women.

While the impact did not hit, this threw them into the air by the group, except for Keitaro, lost consciousness. The chestnut who can barely maintain the knowledge got up to get frustrated because nothing could stop the monster that he had hurt his family and this stranger who had helped him.

Keitaro cursing under his eyes could not do anything when he suddenly dropped his notebook purikura in the last photo was taken, and as a beam of light where and recalled the promise he had made the girl red shoes .

_**Girl:**__ If the earth will be in danger ... you you would become Ultraman and protect her? __  
><em>_**Keitaro:**__ as Ultraman? __  
><em>_**Girl:**__ Yes ... __  
><em>_**Keitaro:**__ I do not know like ... okay ... I promise I will protect the land_

Keitaro was then likewise with the girl of red shoes that look at him and said, "At last I remembered ..." The brown eyes nodded after which it started to get up but suddenly felt his hand was gently touching something half under the eyes and then realized he was pushing one of the breasts and brown lenses to increase the shock that had regained consciousness.

"PERVERTTTTTTT¡¿"

It was the last I hear Keitaro before receiving a blow that threw him flying through the air in that trance Keitaro realized that the coup of the girl had thrown in the direction of the monster, which viro sight seeing that rare projectile he had been released and had not been expected, Keitaro did not think twice and decided to strike a blow to the monster to recover the damage he had done to his family. The impact was direct and the monster is jolted from the blow given by the brown starting to lose his balance but recovered and then lets out a roar which hit head-on who vainly attempt to Keitaro covered with his hands and then be re-launched the air.

At that time and did not know how Keitaro became a kind of light and he opened his eyes was not from the monster but a blank space and beside it was the girl in red shoes, which was drawing a flower species in the soil .

**Keitaro:** but you are ...  
><strong>Girl:<strong> Hello Keita San ... -replied the young girl smiling as she finished drawing- you've grown ...  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> but ... where we ...  
><strong>Girl:<strong> this is a parallel dimension, did not think I was going to let die at the hands of **Tyrant** ...  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> Tyrant ... you mean the monster that attacked the city ...  
><strong>Girl:<strong> so ...  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> So you brought that thing here?  
><strong>Girl:<strong> no ... the wine of the same dimension from which I come ... but I send someone who wants to destroy the earth ... or rather this land ...  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> I do not understand what you mean by that "this land" ...  
><strong>Girl:<strong> Well what happens is I come from a parallel reality, in that these monsters really exist and have attacked the earth since ancient times ...

Saying that the girl showed a picture of the land were a lot of monsters very similar to the Tyrant was then attacking the city of Keitaro.

**Keitaro:** But then ... if those monsters attacking the Earth as they have not destroyed ...  
><strong>Girl:<strong> Ultraman that's because ...  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> ultraman?  
><strong>Girl:<strong> Yes ...

Then the girl showed another scene where they saw different ultraman fighting with those beasts, which Keitaro surprised because I thought there was only one ultraman and now he found that there was a great diversity of them.

**Keitaro:** but if they have defeated those monsters that appeared here ...  
><strong>Girl:<strong> a dark entity called **Kageboshi** ... revived several monsters that were defeated by ultraman, and given that they can not defeat ultraman in the world, decided to send them to this world where people forget their dreams and hopes and therefore ultraman cannot exist ...  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> so this thing will destroy my city and then have others ...  
><strong>Girl:<strong> yes ...  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> there must be a way to stop them ...  
><strong>Girl:<strong> if any ... if it did not I would not have known ...  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> I do not understand ...  
><strong>Girl:<strong> because you're different from other humans whom I have known, since they do not forget your dreams and promises of child ...  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> I promise ...  
><strong>Nina:<strong> Yeah ... now that the land, your land is in danger ... fulfill your promise? ...  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> I made a promise and if not how is it going to fulfill not only for you ... but by people who appreciated and also because I promised that we would meet a girl in the Todai ... and I will not let beasts prevent me from another dimension that promise ...  
><strong>Girl:<strong> then go Keitaro ...

Saying that the girl took the flower that was drawn by this was real then blow on the petals of this towards Keitaro, after which the right arm of brown gloss and then a kind of sleeve-shaped bracelet and blue with an engraving as a gentleman with a kind of dagger stuck in the end to materialize in his hand.

**Keitaro:** and this is ...  
><strong>Girl:<strong> the Knight Brace ... with this you can become Ultraman Hikari ...  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> Ultaman Hikari?  
><strong>Nina:<strong> Yeah ... now you can fight the monsters under the same conditions but remember that you have a time limit of 7 minutes ... so use your powers wisely ...  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> agree ... and I do now ...  
><strong>Girl:<strong> Knight retires Dagger Brace and nail it in its case then lift it up shouting "Hikari" and you will become Ultaman Hikari ...

After the explanation Keitaro took the dagger and then Knight Brace doing what he indicated the girl, nail the dagger in its sheath it began to glow with a powerful blue light after which Keitaro shouted the name of "Hikari". In the real world in the meantime the young lenses had been frightened into thinking that the monster would have killed Keitaro after it had launched a coup against the monster. But suddenly there was a powerful bright light and then a giant blue with silver stripes from the monster appeared.

She did not understand lens from which it came this other giant which began to viciously attack the monster with body blows. After a few minutes the monster threw several flares on the elusive blue giant who first turns and then rejected by her arms, Big Blue finally concentrate some power in his hands in a stream of light and then using his hands the project the monster, which attempts to reject their flames only to be hit head on one arm missing in the process.

The battle took its course being the monster who bore the brunt of the fighting, after a body blow Big Blue took the monster throwing through the air and then extend the right hand extending a light kind of crossbow and then using the left hand projecting an arrow of silver light over the beast, which fell far without spikes on his back but still seemed to continue the fight despite the damage suffered.

The giant then proceeded to finish the monster with another monster attack when I notice the presence of the young lens next to the mother and Keitaro's sister, who were still unconscious, and then release their flares on them. The giant saw this, was released in front of his body protecting women receiving the full impact to the surprise of the young lens to see that being the was protecting her and the relatives of Keitaro, vowing to have heard that giant said, "mom and sister" when launched in front of them.

Inside the mind of the giant Keitaro went into rage for what he did the monster and then extending his right arm unfolded the blade of a silver sword and fell on the Tyrant without giving time for this to react to finish a coup vacuum body with the sword on the monster's body displaying a kind of blue flame over his rival causing it to disintegrate.

Keitaro battle finished look to your family next to the young lens and then the skies and soar out of sight before the army sent reinforcements who had attacked him thinking he was in cahoots with the monster. Keitaro Then he realized he was back in the white space with the girl in red shoes.

**Girl:** You have done well Keitaro chan  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> thank you ... but now these things will be back to attack ...  
><strong>Nina:<strong> Yeah ... sorry to leave this task ...  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> no matter ... I promise I will keep my promise and protect this land as Ultraman Hikari ...  
><strong>Girl:<strong> Thanks ... time to come back with yours ... but when the situation warrants it you can become Ultraman Hikari, and try to be a secret ... as people of your country not understand well ...  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> neglected myself still do not understand at all ...  
><strong>Girl:<strong> bye Keitaro chan ...

When the girl he had said that Keitaro came near where he was beaten by the young lens, then ran to check on them and for their relief were okay.

**Keitaro:** Mom ... Hanako ...  
><strong>Girl:<strong> Do not worry ... you are well, how are you?...  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> I'm fine ... thanks for your help more ...  
><strong>Girl:<strong> You're welcome, and indeed you dropped this, -said the girl handing Keitaro your photo book- be more careful ...  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> oh thank you ...  
><strong>Girl:<strong> nothing ... but next time ... be more careful closet pervert ...  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> ey pervert because I say ...  
><strong>Girl:<strong> You touched me forget that one breast ...  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> but it was an accident  
><strong>Girl:<strong> accident or not you will do worse next pervert

Saying that the girl stood up leaving with palara Keitaro in the mouth. Repair surprise Keitaro asked the girl as it was called, to which he replied with one word

"Narusegawa ..."

Keitaro wondered where he had heard that name before but could not remember at which point his mother and sister which regained consciousness'm glad the boy to see his relatives were well, and while they embraced the promise was made to protect them now with the new "gift" that had been entrusted.

Elsewhere in the meantime, to be exact defense headquarters, a board of men between highlighting a subject of sunglasses next to a man in gray had been outstanding throughout the battle between the monster and the giant blue .

**?**: Completed?  
><strong>Operator:<strong> the analysis says that the enemy was completely neutralized by the giant blue commander ... and the signs of this are lost on the radar ...  
><strong>?:<strong> If the enemy was eliminated we can only wonder ... reappear and if they do that giant will, too ...  
><strong>Elder:<strong> if it does or not we should be prepared for a possible emergency that we can not catch us off guard again ...  
><strong>?:<strong> Ordering the troops to recognition around the perimeter and collect anything from the giant blue monster or if you have and move the samples to the laboratory for immediate analysis ...  
><strong>Operator:<strong> Yes commander ...  
><strong>Elder:<strong> What will our next move ...  
><strong>?:<strong> Speak with the board of directors will be happy ... not knowing how we were overshadowed by a giant of unknown origin ...  
><strong>Elder:<strong> Hikari good luck ...

After the talk the man with glasses that left the campus with serious demeanor and cool as the old man kept seeing the images of combat. Back in the city had returned to normal things a bit and Keitaro had taken his mother and sister to his house which would not have suffered damage from the attack Tyrant and started to make dinner with the few things that were in the home. During the dinner was a bit uncomfortable silence that was broken by Keitaro's sister.

**Hanako:** Keitaro and your entrance exam?  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> I do not mind because as I give up for lost ...  
><strong>Mother:<strong> I regret very much Keitaro ...  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> ey does not matter ... what really matters is that you are well ... you will have the opportunity to take that exam next year ...  
><strong>Hanako:<strong> But oni sama ... you work so hard for the tests ...  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> -chestnut smiled after which I take some water-logged and that if he had hurt the monster or worse, who could celebrate eh?

Both women remained silent in the face told by Keitaro, then smiled, saying this would go to rest and had been a long day and advised them to do the same after which he went upstairs. When Keitaro Hanako went thought the fortune of having a brother Keitaro as though they were not siblings after which she whispered: "Thank you Oni Sama ..."

In his room Keitaro is shot in his bed thinking about everything that happened that day certainly had not been able to review, but not every day someone you barely know you entrusted to protect the world from giant beasts. Then pulled out his book purikura to see the last picture that was taken out that day, I look for a brief moment and then surprised because unlike the other pictures in which he went out alone and apart from the bottom of Ultraman looked next to the girl in white dress and red shoes with a gesture of victory, which surprised the Brown who could not understand at what point the girl that would have crept into the picture.

Keitaro ponder the fact for a while and then not give it much importance and rather glad that was not the first time I went out alone in a photo and then look at your arm feeling the presence of the Knight Brace and immediately look out the window of his room where he could see the same star to which he had promised the girl to protect the land as Ultraman Hikari, to which Keitaro smiled muttering "keep my promise," after which he closed his eyes to sleep while the Knight Brace are dematerialized his arm.

**CONTINUE **


End file.
